


Serena Doesn't Do Swimming (but they get wet)

by Anonymouth



Series: Berena and the Fletchlings [2]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymouth/pseuds/Anonymouth
Summary: “How on earth did I get into this?” Serena muttered.Bernie grinned next to her, shoving her hand into the bag and pulling out her own two piece swimming costume. “Because they asked,” she replied, bumping Serena’s shoulder. Serena rolled her eyes, fondly, and for once didn’t retaliate to the assumption that she gave in to the every whim of any small Fletcher.Fletchlings want Serena and Bernie to take them swimming. Serena and the word no doesn't exist with the Fletchlings.Apparently I am now all about the Fletchling Fluff.Nothing, again, but Fluffiness. Perhaps I should change my name to Fluffy McFluffFace.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea assaulted me as I was in a swimming pool a few days ago. I was so distracted by it that I failed to notice the wave machine coming on, and I almost drowned (an exaggeration, but it was close!). The kid I was working with proceeded to smack me so hard between the shoulder blades, because I couldn't stop coughing, that I now have a lovely palm print embedded between my shoulder blades to remind me of my ridiculous Berena obsession.  
> Lovely.  
> And I agonised over the details, as I am prone to do, but after tonight's Holby, I decided that I am not sleeping until I finish it, and it could have gone on for another 6,000 words, but I needed to finish something that gave me life after tonight, and the trailer, and everything. Also, because Goddamnit, pointless Fletchling fluff is needed, and yeh! This is a fucking series now, ok! Fletchling-Berena has become my life! So if anyone has any Fletchling-Berena prompts, send em my way, I'm all over creating this world, apparently. 
> 
> Still terrible at titles. Y'all can just send me titles to work with if ye want, I'd appreciate it!

Serena dumped the large gym bag down on the bench, and rooted around in it, sighing heavily. She pulled out a crumpled lump of material and held it up gingerly between her fingers, her nose scrunched.   
“How on earth did I get into this?” she muttered.   
Bernie grinned next to her, shoving her hand into the bag and pulling out her own two piece swimming costume.   
“Because they asked,” she replied, bumping Serena’s shoulder. Serena rolled her eyes, fondly, and for once didn’t retaliate to the assumption that she gave in to the every whim of any small Fletcher.   
“Yes, they did,” she smiled brightly at Theo and Ella, sat on the bench expectantly, then quickly resumed frowning at her costume.   
“But I actually meant, how on earth did I get into _this_?” she waved the navy, floral bathers under Bernie’s nose. “Do you know how long it’s actually been since I set foot in a pool?”  
Bernie raised a dubious eyebrow. “You go on holidays at least every other year.”  
Serena tutted and waved a dismissive hand. “That’s different. It’s all flowing dresses and kimonos over outfits that no one is ever going to see, and that I don’t actually have to move about in that much, lounging _by_ water sipping drinks made mostly of E numbers. This is _swimming_ , Bernie. In a British swimming pool. No doubt several degrees colder than I even allow wine to be.”   
Bernie laughed as she crouched down by Theo and Ella’s feet and began removing their shoes and socks.   
“Well, we’re sure Auntie Serena’s going to look lovely in her costume, and she’s going to enjoy splashing about with us very much, isn’t she?”  
Theo beamed and Ella bounced on the bench, throwing things out of their own rucksack in her haste to get ready. She flung a pair of tiny shorts at Serena, covered in Finding Nemo pictures.   
“Auntie Serena wear shorts like me next time!”   
Serena burst out laughing. “Yes, I’m sure that would go down exceptionally well,”   
Bernie paused in helping Theo undress to shoot her a lascivious look. “I’m sure it would.”  
Serena threw the shorts at her.   
“Mind on the task at hand, please, Ms. Wolfe.” 

  
Bernie continued to help the kids change whilst Serena turned her back to do the same. After the third huff and grunt, Serena nearly jumped a mile when Bernie’s hands came to rest on her back, unknotting the bather straps, and manoeuvring them up her shoulders.   
“There,” Bernie breathed into Serena’s ear, ghosting her hands back down Serena’s arms, relishing the goosebumps she caused. “Didn’t even need the elbow grease.”   
“Oi!” Serena turned around to swat Bernie with her bra, but stumbled slightly in her movement as Bernie also stepped back, both of their faces awed as they drew in shallow breaths.   
“Serena, you look amazing-”  
“-Is there anything you don’t look ravishing in?”  
They both laughed, Bernie still unable to draw her eyes away from Serena’s enhanced cleavage for more than a few seconds, and Serena utterly mesmerised by the sliver of skinbetween Bernie’s tankini and shorts. They stepped closer to brush their fingers briefly together.   
“Mind on the task at hand, Ms. Campbell,” Bernie muttered, almost into Serena’s mouth. There was a bang on the door of the changing room before it burst open completely. They squeezed each other’s hands before turning to find Mikey standing in the door, bag slung on his back, tapping his foot impatiently.   
“Are we goin’, or what?”

  
  
They dumped their bags in lockers and made their way to the pool. Serena sighed in relief; from the way Mikey and Ella had been enthusiastically cajoling her into taking them swimming, she had expected some sort of hellish international waterpark, with forty-three death-defying slides, unavoidable hosepipes, sharks circling her ankles. Only Bernie and Theo, looking up at her with their puppy eyes, from their lego construction of Lego-Bernie watching proudly as Lego-Serena held Lego-Theo atop a pile of blue bricks (“I’m drowning him,” Serena remarked. “Swim a’me, Seena!” Theo replied) sold Serena on the idea, and even then, she was hesitant, to say the least.   
The pool was standard; one tube slide, set apart from the main pool; an almost circular pool with an island in the middle; an elephant-shaped slide up the shallow end for the little ones, a cordoned off area down the deep end for anyone that wanted to make themselves dizzy doing 10m lengths.   
“Oh, it’s not so bad!” she remarked, as Evie and Mikey marched ahead, eager to grab all of the spare floats going. Ella cackled wickedly as she pulled on Bernie’s hand, dragging her towards the elephant slide.   
“I can fly down on my belly!” she shouted, gleefully, and Serena rolled her eyes.   
“Spending far too much time together,” she said, as Bernie threw her a joyful smile and allowed herself to be dragged along. 

  
Serena walked into the pool, and tried to contain her language at the temperature.   
“Oh! Jolly!” she almost squealed, as the water lapped at her thighs. When she got deep enough that Theo’s toes were touching, he grabbed on tighter to her and buried himself in her chest. Resisting the urge to turn tail and just take him to the soft play area, she gritted her teeth and waded further.  
“Now, now, Theo, look!” she turned him towards Mikey and Evie, splashing each other and throwing themselves onto floats and into the waves they were both creating. “And you can go on the slide with Ella, too!”   
He whimpered as she mentally counted down and then sat herself in the water, her whole body tensing at the cold. Theo wailed, and turned himself back around in her arms, and she momentarily gave up on the role of encouraging Aunt, to hold him close to her, pressing his head against her neck and frowning at the life vest that kept his body heat from warming her. Feeling his chin wobbling against her, but watching Bernie, Ella, Mikey and Evie having a whale of a time ducking each other, all trying to fit down the toddler slide, playing hide and seek around the island, throwing floats and aimlessly splashing, Serena rallied her resolve. She managed to work her hand under Theo’s arms, and prise him a few inches away from her body.   
“Let’s go splash Auntie Bernie,” she whispered, conspiratorially. Theo’s face, once the panic stricken look had dissipated and he realised that the arms around him weren’t letting go, was one of gleeful wickedness.   
Serena glided him through the water, and, God Bless her, Bernie pretended to be surprised at the tiny human canonball coming towards her. She flailed backwards in the water as Serena threw Theo towards her, and Serena revelled in the exuberant laugh that came as Bernie caught Theo before his face hit the water and she hoisted him through the waves and up onto the tiny slide. He panicked, momentarily, looking around manically until he caught Serena and she waved encouragingly, and a hesitant grin crossed his features.   
“Benie!” he wailed as he launched down the slide, arms flailing for the two seconds it took for Bernie to catch him and swing him up in the air and back down into the waves that her movement created. Bernie let him go and he waded through the water towards Serena, Serena catching him before his chin completely disappeared under.   
“Seena, slide, Seena Theo did it! Benie cached me! Seena, simming, Seena!”   
Serena laughed freely as she twirled him in the water, Theo now thoroughly invested and kicking his legs, his mouth wide open in wonder, and blinking furiously against the splashes.  
“You did, well done, you!”  
At that moment, Ella decided to look up from where she was sliding down the elephant slide and trying to catch Bernie’s toes at the bottom.   
“I want to swim with Auntie Serena!” she declared, standing up in the shallows with hands on her hips.   
Bernie shrugged. “Ok, let’s swim towards Auntie Serena,”  
  
They waded through the shallows, Bernie shuffling on her knees trying to keep up with Ella. Ella stumbled, and with Bernie and Serena trying to catch her, they ended up with Bernie flailing into Serena’s lap, and Serena with Ella gripped in one hand and Theo tucked under her other armpit. When Bernie rose from the water, spluttering, Serena arched an eyebrow.   
“Not quite how I was expecting to get you between my dripping thighs, but every cloud,”   
Before Bernie could react, a veritable lagoon of floats almost knocked them both off balance again.   
“I’m going down the big slide,” Evie declared, slipping off the Fletch-Island, and holding her arms out to Theo, who wriggled out of Serena’s stronghold and launched himself at Evie.   
“Do you want me to wait at the bottom?” Serena asked, and Evie rolled her eyes as she stood, carrying Theo towards the slide.   
“We’ll be fine,” she answered, and Bernie had to laugh at Serena’s puff of indignation.   
“How abou-” Serena stopped mid-sentence, as Ella was already being whisked away by Mikey on his tower of floats, back up towards the elephant slide and the hide-and-seek island.   
“So, it’s just you and I, Ms. Wolfe,”   
When Bernie looked guiltily between her and the deep end of the pool, Serena huffed exaggeratedly, and crossed her arms, aware of how much this would enhance her assets, and completely unapologetic.  
“Fine,” Serena drawled, dramatically. “Go, do what you ridiculous fitness people do best. I’ll be right here, waiting, freezing to death.”   
Bernie winked and, from her position leaning on her elbows, her knees dragging along the bottom of the pool, pressed a kiss to Serena’s belly, the only place she could reach comfortably. Serena felt completely warm for the first time since she put on her costume.   
“Swim away, Krill, before we end up banned for life,” she husked, her playful intonation belied by her black eyes. With a final kiss to Serena’s stomach, Bernie pushed herself away and dragged herself along the bottom of the pool, until she was deep enough to start performing her lengths.

 

Serena settled in to sitting, and dividing her attention between Evie and Theo, laughing as they made their way up and down the big slide, Mikey and Ella as they play fought over the baby slide, and Bernie, as she sluiced her way through the water and resurfaced at every edge as though she were born to be a dolphin.   
After a good ten minutes, she shimmied forward in the pool, further towards Bernie. Once she was deep enough to have to be on her knees as opposed to her bum, and after receiving a thumbs up from both Evie and Mikey, she ventured further, gasping as the water hit her boobs, and she extended her spine and neck in a vain attempt to save herself. As she gasped for the third time, completely focused on the coldness of the water, she completely lost track of Bernie, and was therefore caught off guard when a figure, a veritable vision in sleek black and slicked-back dirty blonde hair, once she had a chance to appreciate it, broke the water in front of her with a wicked grin and a pair of hands, determined, around her waist.   
“You’re going to be the death of me,” Serena warned, her hands nevertheless coming to rest around Bernie’s neck and her legs wrapping around Bernie’s hips, in deference to Bernie’s hands winding under her arms and around her shoulder blades, bobbing them deeper into the water.   
When Serena’s back arched against the cold water eventually hitting her cleavage then her neck, Bernie took the opportunity to pull them closer together and further into the deep end.   
“I can warm you up, now,” she whispered against Serena’s ear as she floated them along. Serena tightened her thighs around Bernie’s, her hand tangling in Bernie’s matted hair around her neck. Bernie’s back hit the wall down the deeper end of the pool, and Serena hummed in appreciation as the slickness of the water allowed them to slide against each other, Serena relishing the safety of Bernie’s unyielding grip.  
“As astonishingly sexy as this is,” Serena murmured, as Bernie nuzzled her neck. “Do you think we oughn’t rescue the flailing four year old?”  
Bernie’s head snapped up and to the side, her hands clenching against Serena’s backside where they rested.   
“Shit! For fuck’s sake,” Bernie muttered, and before she had a chance to respond, Serena found herself deposited, quite unceremoniously, into the deep end of the pool, as Bernie waded determinedly back to the elephant slide.   
“Mikey! Honestly!”   
Serena, finally finding her feet, wiped drippers from her hair out of her eyes, shell-shocked.   
“Bernie, “ she muttered, darkly, as she followed the waves in Bernie’s wake. “Honestly…”


End file.
